Imperial Awakening/Chapter 1: Precursor of Terror
Shell System Uprising is the first chapter of Joshua Zephyrius' Antiquian Adventures. Plot Year 3234 ATS The planet Antiquus is currently sound and peaceful because of the reign of the Lesser Deific Kings. However, this state of tranquility did not last forever. One day, an unidentified entity unwittingly descends upon the wind continent Ventilus. He explores the surroundings and sees the continent fit for his plan. He plans to conquer the said land for his empire to grow. Joshua sees this person as a threat to the Ventilussian nation, much more the whole planet. Will he succeed on stopping the villain's plans? Characters Heroes *Joshua Zephyrius *Thomas Atlanteum *Louisius Salamandra *Raymond Jetterra *Reius Draganea *Flarius Draganea *Caitlineia Eurius *Drak'Vorkata Darkstorm *Vorkata Everburn *Aeravelia Zephyrius *Valius Avidracon *Shoko Indrani *Rina Inoue *Maile Barette Neutral *Shaun Foster Villains *Doctor Shell *S-0001 Shell Head Participants *Josh the Hedgehog *VenomTheEchidna *DARKEST PART OF THE STORM *Spongebob100 Rules : Main article: Awesome Void Ray's Main Continuity/Roleplay Rules Specific Rules *The roleplay must be written in novel form. *Only characters canon to the Ancient Kings franchise can join. Roleplay Prologue: The Discovery along the Wayside Augoustos 3, 3234 - Zephyeur Castle, Cryglen City, Avalaera, Ventilus A man of regal armor strode along the aisle heading out of Zephyeur Castle. He is Joshua Zephyrius, the current Ventilus King. He looked at the cloudy sky and crossed his arms. Out of the misty distance came forth a warrior of Draconia running towards him. "Oh, look what we have here. It's my old friend Reius Draganea," Joshua thought. "Yo, Joshua! I have news for you," Reius told him. "Interesting. I entreat you, tell me about them." "It is about my new discoveries along the wayside. I saw few strange metal constructs around the Ventilus Grasslands. They don't seem to be hostile around these parts, but I think that they are not of this world. The special thing about them is I do not sense any kind of magic that controls them. If we know about their mechanisms, it will be helpful for our military forces." "I see. My gratitude is bestowed upon you for your deed. I shall investigate the matter as soon as I can." "No problem. I should get going to the market—my older brother dines in the restaurant in its vicinity." "Well then, I shall see you later." Reius flapped his dragon wings and glided upwards, heading off to the sky. Joshua was left contemplating about the matter they discussed before. He glanced at the sky burdened with heavy clouds. Afterwards, he went back inside to talk about the situation with the council. Inside the council room... "Strange metal constructs?" wondered Megresiel Septans, rubbing his gray beard in curiosity. "We know of such constructs, but they are of unique mechanisms unheard of in Antiquian ears," explained Joshua. "Please tell us how they are unique," responded Vegaea Deneva, one of the council members of the Empyrean Conclave. "They do not utilize any form of magic we have knowledge of," the king answered. "I heed your point, o' king! Perhaps it uses electricity to function, since electricity can move metallic objects through oscillations," Alcalaid Asclipius suggested. Joshua slanted his eyebrows in success. Altairius Deneva took sharp notice of Alcalaid's explanation. "However, those constructs cannot move by themselves without an internal energy source. How do they get the energy to move them?" Megresiel stood up slowly. "This is a pressing question regarding the situation. We need more vital information to know what these constructs are and how we can make some ourselves for the benefit of our military force." "I concur. Before I adjourn the deliberation, I must speak my decision first. I must dig more about this myself," said Joshua. "Pardon me, sire, but what are you thinking? I surely know that it is dangerous to do it alone," spoke Vegaea, feeling anxious. "Thank you for your concern, Vegaea, yet I know the risks at hand. There are quite personal aspects I need to discover with regards to this occasion and solve the problems associated with it. There is this perplexing sensation in which there is something personal amiss." "I heed thy side, thy majesty." "I proclaim that I must take leave to discover something personal from the current situation. I shall let the council take righteous command during my absence. Is that understood?" The council members nod normally. "Well then, I declare that this discussion be adjourned," said Joshua. Episode 1: The Hostile Encounter Augoustos 4, 3234 - Zephyeur Castle, Cryglen City, Avalaera, Ventilus Joshua was walking along an underground pavement leading to the Zephyeur Royal Crypt. Inside it, he knelt before a elegantly carved gravestone. He put a bouquet of flowers on it and climbed back to the surface. He saw a fair maiden adorned in Ventilussian royal garments and her flowing emerald hair tied into two separate pigtails. She slowly leaped toward Joshua. "Good morning, brother!" Severina greeted. "Good morning, Seves," Joshua replied. "Have you laid some flowers for your sister-in-law?" "Not yet. I will be laying some of our best, though." Severina said, smiling at her brother. She turned to see someone behind him. The stranger runs at them roaring, claws out ready to slash soft flesh. Severina widened her eyes in fear. Joshua gaped in surprise. He quickly defended his sister from the stranger. A set of steel-black eyes look at him. Joshua summoned his Ancientcalibur from thin air. "Prepare yourself, Seves!" Joshua told her. "W-Well then!" Severina unleashed her halberd Avia from thin air. "Well then, we shall tame this animal to the afterlife," said Joshua with determination. The stranger summons a sword the blade pitch black with no shine, "You shall not attack my mother's birth world," the stranger says amidst growls. "Mother's birth world?" he asked. "Beg pardon, yet I have no business with your mother's birth world. I even have no knowledge of your bearing." The stranger skids. He lifted his hood, his elven ears and spiky tail are revealed. "I ask thee: what is your name?" he asked the stranger. The strangers stand proud looking Joshua in the eyes, looking very regal, " I am Drak'Vorkata Darkstorm-actu-sin, second son of the 8th generation of the Barator line, born on planet Terra of the Sol system." "The Sol System, I see," confirmed Joshua. His Ancientcalibur disappeared from a ray of light. "I am the 2nd Lesser Deific King of Ventilus, Joshua Zephyrius, first offspring of the 10th generation of the Zephyrius hierarchy. I honestly despise bringing up about the past politics of the Barator family, but I need to ask thee: are you the son of Snowstorm Barator?" "Yes," Darkstorm says on edge. "I see. I beg forgiveness—you seem about to lose yourself," said Joshua, bowing before him as a sign of respect. "I seek forgiveness as well," Darkstorm said, putting a hand to his chest. "I have no problems with that. Let this matter be away from our mind and heart," proclaimed Joshua, reaching forth his right hand at Darkstorm, requesting for a handshake. Darkstorm reluctantly shaked hands with him. "Worry not, my friend. To be honest, we have no grudge toward the sons of the Barator." Darkstorm snickers at the statement, "You may want to recant that statement, my new friend. You haven't met my father or brother." "Beg pardon? I met Snowstorm himself during the war of Apocalians and Antiquians 227 years ago and it was one of the most perilous wars up to this era. However, you are partially correct, since I have not encountered your siblings yet." Darkstorm sighs sending his sword back to the shadows, "You have not met my brother." "Correct." "Brother, is he dangerous?" asked Severina, peeking at Darkstorm. "Fear not, for he is a good friend of mine," he explained to his sister. "Well then, shall we go back to Zephyeur Castle? You might encounter some misunderstandings like we did before, but we will be able to overcome them." We can see a familiar Dracofenixian warrior flying in the sky with his wings in an red, orange & yellow fiery flame aura as he comes towards the group. As he descends to the ground slowly, he appears to be Valius Avidracon. "Greetings everyone, who is your friend?" asked Valius with a smile on his face, as he slowly landed on the ground with his feet, turning to Darkstorm. "Oh, Valius, my friend. This is Darkstorm-actu-sin, the Dark Lord of Apocalia from the Varanol System," responded Joshua, introducing his friend to Valius. Darkstorm looks at Valius and extends a clawed hand, "I do not intend to harm." Valius shakes his clawed hand & replied "I do not intend to do the same thing. For I am kind to see new visitors." Darkstorm raises an eyebrow at Valius, "So you're very trusting to newcomers?" Joshua taps Darkstorm's left shoulder with his right hand. "You can call it 'hospitality'. Even if it is an unrighteous creature, it deserves to feel welcome. May PHOTOS be judge of what he will do to us. Since you displayed hostility even in a planet where you reside not, we cannot easily trust one like you, yet I displayed gentleness to calm you down. Then I thought that you are not evil after all." Darkstorm mouths "ah" and nods his head, " so tell me about this worlds culture young master?" Joshua chuckled. "It's intriguing of him to call me 'young'. Am I really THAT young, Seves?" Severina winked at his brother. "Of course, brother!" Joshua snickered. "Well then, Drak'Vorkata, I should tell you so." Before Joshua can begin Darkstorm interrupted the Ancient King. "Does your other companion have a name?" "Oh, this is Severina. Sister of the Ancient King Joshua and the current Ventilus Princess." said Valius, introducing Severina to Darkstorm. Darkstorm bows in respect holding out his hand to Severina. Severina was somewhat reluctant to reach out to him. Eventually, she swallowed her shyness and shaked hands with Darkstorm. "Your Fear is justified by your past experience with my race, youngling," Darkstorm says folding his wings around himself. "D-don't call me a youngling, Halfling...!" she retorted, feeling insulted by the words of the Drak'Vorkata. She turned her head sideways, knowing that she is already a long-living adult by comparison. "To tell you the truth, my friend, she has no past encounters with your race. She is under subterranean safeguard in that time. Honestly, we have lived for more than a thousand years, mind thee. Therefore, we are not younglings anymore. Besides, we are not of your race, so calling an Antiquian a 'youngling' does not relate to our genetics. I ask of thee: how old are you? You seem to be assertive yourself even to those not of your kind, being an Apocalian and all," asked Joshua, curious of Darkstorm's age. "It depends in your sense of time, I seek forgiveness from your sister first, my age is unimportant right of this moment," Darkstorm says feeling very sorry. "I-it's okay. I'm just nervous of non-Antiquians, that's all..." Severina muttered. "You are quite the mysterious one, aren't you, Darkstorm?" Joshua asked rhetorically. Darkstorm prepares to retort back until something else catches his attention, "I do believe we have unwanted company." Valius readies himself & says "What do you suppose it is, Darkstorm?" Strange clanking noises are nearing their location. The sound grew stronger as the presence of strange machines was revealed to the party. Joshua drew a diamond greatsword from thin air, creating specks of light across the fabric of space. "It's a foe—no, a battalion of foes!" Darkstorm summons his shadow blade, "There is no honor in machines." "Be cautious—we have no knowledge of their capabilities," Joshua warned them. "We need to coordinate our attacks to defeat them. They seem to be charging toward us. Darkstorm, Valius, Severina, are you ready?" Severina brandished her halberd named Avia before the assailants. "Always will be—I'm excited to skewer metallic objects!" Darkstorm's veins begin to form as he enters his feral form, "For honor and glory we fly to war." "All set" Said Valius as he draws his trusty axe, getting ready for a fight. Joshua tossed his greatsword and grabbed it by its handle with his left hand. He ducked slightly, with his right hand near the handle of his greatsword while his left hand was holding the sword in a backhand style. Severina pointed her halberd at the machines. Joshua lunged at tremendous speeds toward the machines and swung his Ancientcalibur sideways, hacking through a line of enemies in his path. A series of explosions was seen in the area. Darkstorm roars, attacking the machines with great force. Valius begins swinging his ax toward the machines, group after group, while launching fireballs at them while staying on the offensive position. Severina swung her halberd at the machines, releasing a gust of wind that strengthens fire-type attacks in the area. Most of the machines were destroyed by a single wave of flames. More of the strange machines emerged from the horizon. The reinforcements are headed by another machine larger than the others. Darkstorm growls and slashes his hand, "STAND BACK!" Valius readies himself & his weapons in a defensive position. Joshua and Severina stepped back, aware of the reinforcements. "Keep your guard: we have little knowledge of their capabilities, much less that new construct heading our way," Joshua said. Darkstorm pounds his hand to the ground black storm clouds forming, "Fear my power, CRUSHING VOID!" black volts of lightning strike the ground sever robots fall victim to a rising gravity. "What are these strange contraptions that intend to terminate us?" Asked Valius while staying in a defensive position to slash at the robots to help protect the group. The large construct heading the assault began to produce sound from its internal voice chip. "New targets detected. Initializing battle systems..." The Whites of darks Eyes blacken and his iris' turn yellow, he roars charging at the mech. "Incoming attack. Applying special battle protocol. Shell Aves, activate," the construct's voice chip relayed. Some parts of its mechanical anatomy are extended, allowing it to glide upwards at the point of detection. At surgical range, it launches strange arrow-like projectiles at the party. Joshua's eyebrows slanted and commanded, "Watch out!" By Severina's hand, Joshua grabbed her out of the way. Explosions are created by the projectile's collision on the ground. Valius temporarily falls back to regroup with the others, while staying on the defensive, saying "What matter of witchcraft is this?" "Explosive constructs," Joshua said. "It is nigh that we strike back. Severina, brandish thy magic and try your utmost for this battle. This situation may cause death if thou art not vigilant." "I understand, big brother," Severina took on a serious tone. She levitated and pointed her halberd at the large construct. The construct launched more explosive constructs at the heroes. However, Severina was able to retaliate by cutting the explosives in swift succession. Minor explosions are created on contact. Darkstorm drops for power exhaustion. Valius goes up to Darkstorm & tends to him, saying "You need some rest to rejuvenate yourself." Darkstorm merely responds with a grunt Valius heard that, feeling a bit discomfort. "I was only trying to help." More explosive constructs were heading for Darkstorm and Valius. Valius begin to notice & was alarmed. "Look Out!" Shouted Valius as he use his Wings of Fire to launch waves of fire from his fiery wings at the explosive constructs, trying to protect Darkstorm. The constructs exploded on contact. Joshua and Severina charge at the larger construct, using their Ancient Aerokinesis spells to deal dents on it. The construct's chassis was gradually damaged by sheer force. Valius offers their help, turning to the larger construct. With a big inhale, Valius exhales, launching his fire breath at the larger construct, trying to cause a construct combustion. (AVR: Though there is no existing term "construct combustion" at all...) The chassis of the large construct was greatly heated but is not burned at all, due to its high fire resistance. After few moments, its movement was restricted due to overheat. Darkstorm's eyes opens slowly but the explosions impaired his hearing so everything is a high pitched E. Joshua turned to check Darkstorm's condition. "Severina, assist Darkstorm at once!" demanded Joshua. "I heed, brother!" she responded, flying toward Darkstorm. She put her right palm on Darkstorm's forehead and cast a healing aura upon him. "Valius, harness thine plasma-attributed spells against it whilst I strengthen it with mine Ancient Aerokinesis. Art thou ready?" Joshua instructed Valius. He extended his right limb upwards and gradually lowered its altitude up to chest level, with his index and middle finger pointing at the construct. A green magic circle emerged from his fingertips and transfigured into a shroud of wind energy engulfing him. Valius readies himself with his wings expanding even more with plasma energy building up inside him, as he readies himself for his Wings of Fire attack once again. "All set, my friend." "Detecting high amounts of energy. Needs stronger defense measure to mitigate damage dealt to the chassis and the power core," the construct's voice chip emitted. "Go thee hither first," he instructed Valius again. Darkstorm's eyes shoot open and he sonic roars flinging a dust cloud Valius unleashes his Wings of Fire at the chassis of the Construct, trying to damage it with waves of fire. Darsktorm snarls and claws the ground. Joshua flung a veil of wind toward the projectile caused by the Wings of Fire, causing it to spread, increasing its combustion rate. The projectile struck the chassis of the large construct. However, due to the pressure imbued by the wind veil, the chassis was fairly damaged. The large construct sensed that its systems are experiencing damage, so it activated Shell Aves and it glided away in retreat. "I think we're safe... For now" Said Valius as he stops temporarily for a breather. "However, those things are perplexing. How did they move on their own accord without magical power?" wondered Joshua. In the distance, a figure not visible to the group cackles. "He's to be kidding!" the stranger remarks in a gruff but feminine voice. "I mean, it's kinda obvious those 'constructs' were powered by machinery and basic commands given to them by their systems! I'm no tech geek like that Maile, but even I'm smart enough to know how robots work!" She sighs, scratching her head. "But I digress..." Darkstorm looks at the stranger, taking in her scent, "Identify yourself." The canid's cloaking device fades, revealing herself to be a anthropomorphic German Shepherd with brown hair and blood red eyes, vaguely familiar to Dark. She mutters profanity to herself. Darkstorm looks at the German shepherd stifling a laugh, "Still having problems with the cloak?" The dog scoffs. "Am not! Idiot..." Darkstorm smirks, "Case and Point." Valius turns to the female dog & said "Who are you? And what is this talk about robots & machinery with no magic, is it witchcraft?" The canine gives out a light snicker and glances towards Valius. "Well for one thing, the name's Rina Inoue. And second, there's no witchcraft involved in artificial constructs as far as I can tell." "Do please observe your manners, canid. As far as we know, we have seen automated machinery controlled by a special type of magic called "Automation Magic" which few Geomussian people can use. Do bear in mind that we have no advanced technology as of now but I have such plans to implement its use once I discover the secret behind the control of those enemy constructs," explained Joshua. "Well, I guess ya have a point," Rina replies. "But still. I'm not used to medieval armor and bows and catapults, stuff like that. Where I come from, we have advanced technology. Some people like me still use swords, but not nearly as much as other weapons." "Interesting. I wish I can also earn some knowledge from where you live. Oh, where are my manners, anyway? I am Joshua Zephyrius. To be honest, I am the ruler of this land." Severina walked towards Rina. "Greetings!I am Severina Zephyrius, his younger sister. It is a pleasure to meet you." "The pleasure's all mine. I'm - oh, right. Already introduced myself." Darkstorm rubs his chin thinking. "My name is Valius Avidracon, a Dracofenixian Warrior of the Fenix's Pinion." Said Valius as he introduces himself to Rina. Darkstorm walks off to sniff around, "Animal spirit, Wolf." "What fareth, Darkstorm?" Joshua asked. "You seem to be more wary than usual." Darkstorm picks up a robotic part and sniffs it "Hold up, I think he might be onto something." Said Valius. Darkstorm stops on a certain component and inhales deep "What is it, Darkstorm? Can you tell us?" Asked Valius. Darkstorm tosses the robotic part to Valius, " Factory made these bots were made for quick dispatchment, moderated firewalls." "I infer that they are fodders," answered Joshua. "We need to find the entity who created them and judge him accordingly by law. It is unauthorized to assault the king in any circumstance." Darkstorm: I agree King Joshua but there is one slight problema "What of it?" Darkstorm sighs, " There are hundreds of Factories in the known multiverse its hard to pin point the right one." "Wait, did you say the Multiverse? And if you did then what is the Multiverse then?" Asked Valius to Darkstorm. "He does not refer to this planet. He is referring to the places outside this planet. However, I refute his inference regarding the factories. No non-Antiquian can enter the planet because of the Planetary Barrier of Astralia. This means that the enemy is on this planet and may be an Antiquian himself," said Joshua. "However, I need more information about it..." "So do I. I wish to learn more about the Multiverse as well." Said Valius. "Multiverse, eh?" Rina started. "Guess you could say that I've traveled a few planets other than mine, but I really haven't explored different galaxies or universes." Darkstorm nods his head "I think the multiverse is a wide variety of universes," added Severina, curious about it. "Well then, we must discover the creature who pestered this kingdom. Otherwise, such danger I foresee will be inevitable for this planet and for other worlds to add. I say, please lend me thine strength for this cause," Joshua pleaded. Darkstorm chuckles nervous, "Small issue my friend." "How can you say such a thing, Drak'Vorkata? The assailant has built a myriad of those constructs to invade the kingdom and yet you are not serious about it. I shall not force you to fight with me, but if even none shall accompany me, I will do it myself," responded Joshua. Darkstorm showed his hair, in places it had turned snow white, " When i travel to new worlds my power is limited." "Ah yes, now I see what you mean, Darkstorm. Come to think of it, if it really is an Antiquian's doing with the constructs, it's a possibility that it either has magic powers or something else much more" Said Valius, knowing about Darkstorm's condition & wondering about the constructs' attacks earlier. "Which I already said before," Joshua answered immediately. "Darkstorm, if you don't want to help, just say the word. We Antiquians cannot tolerate such assaults directed towards our kin." Joshua gazed upon the cloudy sky. "We need to stop the builder of those constructs and dig deep for intel about their mechanisms. It will be a big help for the progress of our economy." Darkstorm tries to reassure them, " I will give you aid as much as possible but once I use up my energy I will be vulnerable." Rina simply yawns, leaning against a tree. Darkstorm rolls his eyes at her ignorance. "If you feel exhausted during the investigation, you are free to rest anytime," added Joshua. "I will keep that in mind," Dark says Folding his wings around him to conserve his energy. "In the meantime, we will need to know everything about the user of these dangerous enemy constructs & put a stop to it before anything else bad happens to our fair lands" Said Valius. "You are right," Joshua agreed. Darkstorm packs up bits of the technology, "shall we press on Vorkata Joshua?" "I am not a 'Vorkata' you speak of—I am a king. Well then, let us press on," answered Joshua. "Seves, I entreat you to stay for now." Severina sighed in disappointment. "If you say so, brother... I will miss you!" Joshua tapped her shoulder. "That is all right. I shall return with my comrades." "It will be all right, Severina. We will find a way to stop the enemy constructs, I'm certain. But for now, we must keep our fair villagers safe from danger, it appears my comrades & I are on a journey to solve this enemy construct mystery." Said Valius, comforting Severina the best he can. "I believe in you guys! I bid you farewell for now," Severina said. Darkstorm sticks next to Joshua, " Kings stick together, protect each other." "Very well then, let's get going." Said Valius to Joshua & Darkstorm, as he readies his trusty axe. Rina brushes her hair to the side. "Eh, I'll join in just for the heck of it," she says with a dull tone. "Not like I have anything better to do. Besides, I have NO idea on how to get out of here..." "I see. But how did you even get in this planet, anyway?" Joshua asked. "The Planetary Barrier protects this planet from non-Antiquians." "I don't remember. I DID have this weird dream. My ship was travelling through the vacuums of space, when we hit... a barrier, I think?" She gives out a half-hearted laugh. "Freaky, right? Or maybe it was real; seemed like it." Valius looks up to the sky, wondering if Rina ever did make it through the barrier. "Joshua, do you think it is true what Rina had said about her dream or is it something else?" "The Planetary Barrier must have been disturbed by electromagnetic waves from an unknown source. Hm, what has happened in space that triggered its disturbance?" wondered Joshua. Darkstorm over hears the converstation,"If thats true then I will help fix your barrier." "Really? How? It might take a lot of magic to fix the barrier, I think." said Valius, guessing on how to fix the barrier. "It's an ethereal barrier with the ability to select entities that can enter the planet. It cannot be destroyed by physical means but it can be temporarily disturbed by EM waves," said Joshua. Category:Roleplays Category:AVR/JTH